It All Starts Out With Truth Or Dare
by AnaTheAwesome
Summary: Discontinued.
1. The terrible, terrible kiss!

**(A/N : I'm sorry Minna! *bows* I deleted "the mermaid and the bat because **

**1. too many flamers. 2. writers block. but! this was in a dream i had! so hopefully**

**this will be a success! lucia! can you do the disclaimer?**

**disclaimer: CocoxLadyBat does not own mermaid melody pichi pichi pitch! but, she _does _own**

**herself, Bob the stick , her dog, and a random brownie on a silver platter that was just handed to her!**

**enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)**

Everyone at Pearl Piari were on dates. except for three mermaids. that's when Coco

broke the silence of doom. "I know! lets play TOD!" Caren looked at Coco like she was the craziest

person in Paris.(yeah, I don't know!) "whats that?" Caren asked. Noel looked at Caren like

she was in a horrer movie. "ugh! truth or dare!" Noel shouted. "can I go first?" Caren asked.

"ok" Noel and Coco said. "Coco, Truth or Dare?"_ "hmm.... truth will probably be horrible."_

"Dare" Caren had to think a moment. " I Dare you to kiss the first guy who walks through the door."

Coco, being the boy crazed girl of the princesses, had to do this. Just then, sombody who looked

like a guy, walked through the door. "Well then!" Coco said. She walked up to the guy of

Randomness and kissed him. What she didn't know was, it was LadyBat! When they parted for air

Coco looked into his purple eyes and screamed. Noel and Coco looked at the guy

in horrer and screamed. Coco had fainted.

**2 Hours later...**

"unhh, my head." Coco woke up holding her head. She then remembered all that happened 2 hours

ago."AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH?! WHY?!" Coco realized she was in her own room.

"Caren, you are so dead!" Just then, Noel walking with lunch, along with Caren. "So,

Coco, do you want to finish the game?" They both said. "yeah! Caren, Truth Or Dare?"

_"oh no!!!!!!! she is totally going to kill me! if I choose dare, its like committing suicide. _

_truth, my heart will bleed."_"dare!" Caren literally shouted. "whats that bottle over there?" Coco asked

Caren. "NONONONONONONO! NO! I could die!" " I dare you t drink that. In Makie's

Restaurant. At lunch rush. in your uderwear." Coco said Casually.

**(A/N Cliffy! HAHAHA! maybe, If I get _good_ reviews, i will continue with it!**

**SO R&R! *points to below this sentence***

**right there! Caren is scared!)**


	2. Drunken Caren

**(a/n Oui! Its me again! with the latest chapter of " it all starts out with Truth Or Dare... "**

**Here's the episode when Caren gets....... ooooohh! sorry! Can't tell you all of it!**

**Caren! Get out Here! **

**Caren: "WHYYY?! WHY AM I IN THIS FANFIC?! If this was a show, somthing terribly**

**wrong will happen to me!!!!!!!!! "**

**OOWWWWW! JUST READ OUR REVIEWS!**

**REVIEWS: **

**"This is a good review!! SO PLEASE CONTINUE! ;)**

**Ha, I love Coco and Lady Bat. But why would he come...?"**

**that was from Ill give flowers-for your life. i do not really know why he would come...**

**maybe caren hooked him up... "I DID NOT!" NOW TO THE STORY!)**

Caren was surprised Coco said that causually. "How... What...." Noel came right next to

her and started pushing her up the stairs. "Up we go!" "Noooooooo! I don't wanna!!!"

**20 minutes later.....**

_"Why was Lady Bat here? maybe Mikeru told him to kill me.... he couldn't do that!"_

"she's ready!!!" Noel shouted. Coco was interrupted from them. "let's _see_ her!"

Caren came out from behind Noel. she was wearing a purple undershirt and

matching leggings. "Put on a Coat, Caren!" Noel yelled after her.

**At Makie-san's.....**

Coco went up to the Counter. "Ah! Coco- san, Noel- san, and Caren- san! what can

I do for you girls?" Coco looked at Caren then at Makie- san and said "Actually, we do need

somthing! we need 1 Coca Cola!" After Coco paid, Caren Got up on the table."Glug, glug, Glug."

Caren's eyes went from seriosly scared, to happy and dissrayed. Caren started to sing and

giggle at the same time. "A HA,HA,HA,HA, HEH!" "This is worse than I thought!" Noel said to

Coco. "Caren! drink somemore!" shouted Coco. "he, he, he!!!!!" Caren giggled. Just, then,

**(A/N randomly!)** Subaru came in and shouted **(A/N or at least tried to...) **over all

the music and laughter. "Makie! where's C-" **(A/N O_o how does Subaru know Makie?**

**"shut up and return to the chapter!" -Anastacia and Caren suddenly start arguing-)**

"CAREN?!" was what Subaru screamed that made everyone go quiet. Caren collapsed.

"OK! WHO'S IDEA WAS THIS?!" Coco walked out of the restaurant and

Noel came behind her. "OOF!!!" Lucia, Rina, Hanon, Coco, Noel, Kaito, Masahiro,

Nagisa, Hippo (human), and Yuri all said when they fell into each other. Kaito

started laughing. pretty soon, everyone was laughing. Lucia, wiping her laughable

tears, said "What did you guys do all this time?" Suddenly, Subaru ran outside with

Caren in his arms. "Oui!! I'M NOT DONE WITH ANY OF YOU!!!" Coco

and Noel looked at everyone with wide eyes. "ummm... what the..." before Rina could

finish, Coco started running for her life and Noel shouted "RUN!!!"

**(a/N I GOT TWILIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YYYYAAAAAAAAYYY!!!!!!!! **

**i'm almost halfway done!!!!!!!! yes! Anastacia is my real name! you all **

**can call me Stacy! *bows* suddenly the whole cast of MMPPP is standing**

**there! ****"MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!")**


	3. Scolding, Love, And Student Teachers

**(A/N: I know this hasn't been very long, but! I am eager!**

**no questions no answers. I finished twilight! I am now on**

**"New Moon!" Caren! disclaimer! **

**Caren: Why should I? you have already embarrassed**

**me in front of Subaru!**

**me: you made Coco kiss Lady Bat which isn't bad!**

**Caren's disclaimer of love:****CocoxLadyBat does not own **

******mermaid melody pichi pichi pitch! but, she _does _own**

**herself, Bob the stick , her dog, and a random bowl of ice cream**

**on a silver ****platter that was just handed to her!)**

**At Pearl Piari....**

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?!" Subaru constantly screamed at Coco

until she was practically deaf. Caren was still hanging her head in

the toilet. "like I said a million-trillion times we were playing

Truth Or Dare!" The two started bickering. "SHUT UP!"

Coco, Lucia, Rina, Hanon, Subaru, Kaito, Masahiro, Nagisa,

Nikora , and Taki were all surprised to hear that from Noel ,who

was rubbing Carens back as she barfed more. "Coco, why

did you have to get her into trouble?" Nikora said as she slapped her

forehead. "She made me KISS Lady Bat!" Coco shouted blushing.

"WOOT! you're blushing!" Hanon shouted. "I am not!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**The Next Day....**

"Students, we have a new student teacher! her name is Shinimori Coco!"

The teacher let Coco in. Coco waved. "ahhhhhh!!!!!!!! WOOT!!!!!!!"

All the boys who were single went over to her, hoping they had a chance.

Then, the lunch bell rang. "Gomen, Boys!!!" She winked.

**The Same Time At Pearl Piari....**

"Nikora!" Rhito called. "UP HERE!" Nikora yells. she was painting someone's room.

Noel was in Caren's room. Caren was taking a bath. Noel walked out of Carens room.

Noel bumped into Rhito. "I'm sorry!" Noel said. "No it was my f-" they looked at each other.

Noel and Rhito blushed at the exact same time. "I should be going!" Noel flew out the

door. "Nikora, who was that?" "Noel" "ohhh...."


	4. essays, malls, and pretzels

**(A/N: I am currently on "New Moon." my BFF is now working on**

**ch. 3 of her fanfic, "The Legend Of The Red Mermaid!" it's good!**

**read it AFTER mine. notice the word AFTER. Noel! disclaimer!**

**Deep blue's disclaimer: CocoxLadyBat does not own **

**mermaid melody pichi pichi pitch! but, she _does _own**

**herself, Bob the stick , her dog, and a random TV**

**on a silver ****platter that was just handed to her!)**

**At School......**

"Class, I have to go for a while!" Mitsuki-sensei said. Kaito raised his

shoe. "why?" Mitsuki-sensei stared at him for a memento. "I left

my dog on!" The whole class looked at him. "on what?" Coco asked.

Mitsuki-Sensei left. Coco's yes went red. "is she OK?" some random

kid said. Lucia, Hanon, Rina, and Kaito groaned. "I want a 10,000

word essay on mer- ah, i mean, mythical creatures. due tomorrow."

Kaito just sat there. with his mouth open. Lucia took out her phone, and

took a picture to put on mermaid photo bucket.

**At Pearl Piari...**

Lucia, Hanon, Rina, and Kaito walked through the doors, sad. Coco followed,

rather pleased with herself. "whats wrong?" Caren asked. Coco frowned.

"they were arguing so I gave them an essay to do!" Kaito's vein popped up.

"SHE'S LYING!!" Lucia snapped another picture. "I'm gonna go shopping!"

Coco said quickly. "ooh! Can I come?" "Hanon!" Lucia and Rina shouted.

"Honto!" Coco walked out the Door.

**At Mikeru's "space"....**

"Pu, Pu, Pu, Pu!" Fuku-Chan. Lady Bat just sat there. "Mikeru-sama wants you to go

to the human world!" Lady Bat sighed. _"god! did Mikeru WANT him to die heart-broken?"_

"fine!"

**At The Mall....**

Coco was practically drooling when she saw the candy stand. She went to the counter

and paid for a chocolate covered pretzel, and walked to a bench. or at least tried to!

"oof!!!" She bumped into someone. her pretzel broke. She got up, and was steaming.

"HEY, LISTEN YOU! I PAID 6OO YEN FOR THAT AND-" She looked at who she bumped into.

"WUAHHHHH!?!?!?!" she screamed. she was about to transform when the guy covered her

mouth, and ran into a near-by, useful, random broom closet. "Lady Bat! w-w-why are

you here!?" Coco was confused. "I'm just here!"Lady Bat was annoyed. "why?" she asked.

"BECAUSE!" he screamed. "BECAUSE WHY?!" Lady Bat kissed her. when they parted he got up

and left the closet.


	5. The Followers of AquaRegina

**(A/N MwaHaHaHa! I just finished eclipse! haha! thank you ****all for my wonderful reviews!!!!! as I write this**

**, I am ****listening to italian Mermaid Melody songs!my favorite is "Assoluto Amore!" BAT-KUN!!! Disclaim ****my**

**future!!!!!! ****Lady Bat: WHY DOES SHE HATE ME!?!?! ****....OK, then! please do the honors so I can continue!**

**Futuristic Disclaimer:CocoxLadyBat does not own ****mermaid melody pichi pichi pitch! but, she _does _own**

**herself, Bob ****the stick ****, her dog, and a random puppy ****on a silver platter that was just handed to her!)**

Coco was at pearl piari with everyone else. "Coco!" She turned around to see Lucia. "Whats wrong?"

Sweatdrop. "uhhh... nothing!" she lied. Really, inside she felt bad for Lady Bat.**_ ("what?!" sorry Coco!_**

**_I was tempted!) _**she walked into the living , almost! "Caren? where's Subaru?" Coco said

as she saw Noel and Caren sitting on the couch. "He went out with the other guys." Suddenly, Subaru,

Masahiro, Nagisa, Kaito, and Rhito walked out the door. they all waved. Noel and Coco stared at Caren.

"So they were JUST going! so what? small mistake!" "........." There was suddenly an earthquake. or what it

seemed. they heard screams and saw orange light that went away as soon as it appeared. Lucia ran downstairs.

**Outside........**

There was a loud shriek. "SEIRA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The girl took out her locket. "Black Pearl Voice!!" the girl transformed.

"Magia de la voce Pichi Pichi Pichi!"

_"Anche se il mare è in tempesta  
e mi spinge violento verso la sconfitta,  
Guardo negli occhi l'amore  
che mi fa lottare con la forza che da!  
Per ogni volta che cado, io posso rialzarmi  
e così mantenere  
quella promessa che ho fatto  
con voce sincera credendo all'amore._

È una luce incandescente  
che riscalda più del sole  
così chiara che rivelerà la realtà.  
Voci unite per cantare,  
per sconfiggere il silenzio.  
Sarà forte, sarà chiara la verità!  
Guarda in uno specchio il tuo riflesso è limpido  
e tutto questo ci sarà!

Sarà quel battito forte, l'amore che  
ci darà forza e speranza per affrontare  
questa tempesta che porta con sé  
il vento forte che ci sorprende dal mare.  
Ma unendo le nostre voci in un canto che  
si sentirà nel profondo più vero del cuore!  
Io voglio lottare solamente per te,  
e voglio essere il battito forte d'amore per te!

Puoi sentirlo,  
puoi sentirlo se lo vuoi!"

"Magia de la voce, PICHI!"

Mikeru screamed and left. Hanon ran out, followed by Lucia and Rina. "MERMAID PRIN-huff-CESS?!" The girl de-transformed.

"Hai! I am Raiiku, follower of the black sea!" Lucia and Hanon settled down while Rina said, "Ah. Wait, EEEEEEEHHHHH???!!!"

**Meanwhile........**

"Love Shower, PITCH! ENCORE WAIIKAGA?" Coco, Noel, and Caren yelled. Ladybat only flinched, laughing. That did it for Coco.

"AUGH!!!!!!!!!! WHY WON'T YOU LEAVE THE HUMAN WORLD ALONE?!?!" Ladybats eyes grew wide. "BOKU?!" They started argueing.

"Thats it for us, 'Nee'San!" Caren said as she and Noel turned away.

**(A/N: HIHI! -----+# RIGHT THERE!**


	6. AN

**Hey, to all you writers and readers out there who still like this story. i have been on strong witers block latly, and i don't think i can come back to the story until spring break. after that it will, probably be a while until i post again on this story. i need to think about the guardians & followers a bit more. i also need reviews, so a virtual kaito plushie to anyone who reviews. look out for both Nitmares and Chibi Tsubasa and review. a CocoBat sticker for reviewers!**


	7. An pt 2

**A/n: I don't think I will continue with this story. I can't think of anything else to put, and besides, you have to admit, its pretty screwed up. but, I do have a story that will probably change it all!**

**i kinda think its pretty good. Chibi tsubasa, and Nitemares will continue, as will a new story one of my friends helped me put together.**

**I will think of a name for it as soon as I create the first chappie!**

**I will not be using my real name, as I will only use Miichiru. I will not be using 3 of my bet friends names either, because, I don't know if they would want me to.**

**I'm really sorry. I am!**

**Like I said, this story is pretty screwed up as it is, and I don't think I would be helping it.**

**So I'm sorry,**

**-**Miichiru.


End file.
